El invernadero número seis
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: Dos personas que huyen de todos, pero se encuentran en un mismo lugar.


Ni siquiera sé por qué es necesario aclararlo pero -como TODO el mundo sabe- todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK.

No sé si alguien lee/escribe de esta pareja. Pero experimentar siempre está bueno y esto ha sido todo un reto para mí.

**Alerta**: cualquier falta ortográfica, error de redacción o de teclado, será arreglado a su debido tiempo -esto es: cuando me den las ganas de releerlo-.

* * *

><p><strong>El invernadero número seis<strong>

Draco caminó sobre el húmedo césped de los jardines. Aún quedaban algunos retazos de la última nevada del invierno. La bufanda verde y plateada envolvía perfectamente su cuello, mientras mantenía sus manos bien guardadas en sus guantes de piel de dragón.

Atravesó los terrenos del colegio y se dirigió a los invernaderos. Se aseguró que no viniese nadie antes de curvar a la derecha en el número seis. Con un sencillo hechizo, lo abrió y entró. No había nadie allí. Se sentó en una de las mesas y contempló la puerta fijamente, como si esperase a alguien.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió. Draco aguantó la respiración, hasta que distinguió la larga cabellera rubia y la bufanda de Ravenclaw. Reprimió una sonrisa, fingió indiferencia y clavó la vista en la planta que tenía delante.

La chica que acaba de entrar se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

―¡Hola! ―saludó con voz cantarina. El muchacho la ignoró―. Me alegra volver a verte por aquí. ¿Sabes? Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarte qué te ocurrió en la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn… Parecías tan raro… Tendrías que haberte quedado conmigo, porque después de eso Harry se fue y me aburrí bastante. Pero claro, el profesor Snape quería hablar contigo, ¿no es así? ¡Oh, mira! ¡Esa planta tiene torposoplos! ― señaló hacia un rincón, pero Draco no le hizo caso.

No estaba seguro ni siquiera por qué seguía yendo al invernadero número seis cada tarde. La primera vez que había ido, había sido huyendo de Snape, de todos y de sí mismo. Había ido -jamás lo reconocería ante nadie- llorando. Y así lo había encontrado la chica al entrar. Él le había gritado que se fuera pero, en su lugar, ella se había sentado a su lado y le había hablado de aquella vez en que todos se burlaron de ella. Draco no quería escucharla, pero no podía salir de allí ahora: si alguien había visto entrar a Lunática Lovegood allí y luego lo veía salir a él, pensarían cosas que él jamás permitiría. La sola idea de ese rumor era insoportable, por lo que guardó silencio y trató de ignorarla. Fue difícil, considerando que hablaba mucho y con ese tono tan comprensivo y dulce. Su voz le entraba por los oídos como ácido de miel.

Cuando por fin se hizo la noche y Draco estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería, salió de allí. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver, pues Luna le había contado -sin su consentimiento- que en ese invernadero se escondía ella cada vez que necesitaba pensar o estar sola. Y lo último que Draco quería era volver a pasar un momento con ella.

Pero tras una semana particularmente difícil, donde su plan no hacía más que empeorar y fracasar, Draco se encontró nuevamente corriendo hacia el invernadero número seis. Se aseguró a sí mismo que tenía la esperanza de que Luna no llegase, y sintió rabia cuando la vio cruzar la puerta para sentarse a su lado y hablarle. Una vez más, Draco procuró ignorarla e irse por la noche, para que nadie pudiese relacionarlos y sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Esa nueva escena le recordó por qué no quería ir. Pasaron casi tres semanas antes de que volviese a aparecerse por allí, tras una carta de su tía Bellatrix presionándolo. Luna no estaba allí cuando él llegó. Draco miraba la puerta de vez en cuando, auto-convenciéndose de que así era mejor. Pero cuando ya eran las nueve y Luna no aparecía, sintió una desazón en el pecho. Creyó que era hambre -_¿qué más puede ser?_- y salió de allí, más triste de lo que había llegado.

A partir de entonces, comenzó a ir con más frecuencia. Estar en el invernadero seis, con Luna hablándole de cualquier cosa durante horas, era el único momento de paz que encontraba. Los días que no podía ir o que, por algún motivo, Luna no aparecía, se le hacían más difíciles de soportar.

Pero eso era algo que no podía reconocer ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Nunca permitiría que Luna -ni nadie- se enterase.

―… y entonces Hermione se escondió bajo una mesa―contaba Luna, aguantando un poco la risa―. Es una chica tan extraña, ¿no crees? Siempre parece que sabe todo, pero no puedes tener una cita con alguien si tú estás debajo de la mesa y tu compañero no. Por suerte Harry no tuvo esas ocurrencias, ¿te imaginas? Pero él es muy educado, la pasé realmente bien en la fiesta…

―¡Ya deja de hablar de Potter! ―le espetó Draco, quizá un poco más molesto de lo que ameritaba que hablasen demasiado de alguien, aunque fuese alguien quien odiaba.

Draco no solía hablar en sus extraños encuentros en el invernadero, por eso no le sorprendió que Luna alzara las cejas. Supuso que era ante el asombro de aquella interrupción y estaba dispuesto a justificarse -sin saber bien por qué o cómo- cuando ella preguntó:

―¿Estás celoso de que haya ido a la fiesta con Harry?

El enojo de Draco no tenía precedentes. Quizá porque jamás había escuchado una barbaridad tan grande -¿él, un sangre pura de legendaria descendencia, celoso de una chiflada como ella?-. O quizá porque no le gustaba escuchar algo que estuviese tan cerca de la verdad.

―¿Celoso yo? ¡Já! ―rio con maldad―. ¿De quién? ¿De una loca cómo tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Mira que dices estupideces, pero con esta te has pasado. ¡Celoso yo!

Luna se quedó en silencio por primera vez. Draco la miró, también por primera vez. Los enormes ojos de la chica, que normalmente tenían un aire soñador y alegre -no es que él se hubiese fijado mucho en eso-, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―Yo… lo… lo siento―murmuró. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas y Draco hubiese deseado que se las secara -o secárselas él- porque, por algún motivo, cada una de esas lágrimas parecían atravesarle el pecho con demasiada fuerza―. Yo creí… que éramos amigos―se puso en pie―. Pero creo que me equivoqué―se dirigió a la puerta y añadió, antes de salir por ella: ―. Duele, ¿sabes? Que te juzguen sin conocerte.

Draco se quedó allí sentado hasta mucho después de que empezara el toque de queda.

* * *

><p>Durante las siguientes semanas, Draco fue cada tarde al invernadero. No importaba que ocupado estuviese con su plan o cuántos deberes acumulase, él estaba ahí todos los días. Pero Luna no llegó.<p>

Al invierno lo sustituyó la primavera y el aire se llenó de hormonas adolescentes. La necesidad de hablar con Luna estaba carcomiendo a Draco por dentro, pero por nada del mundo era aceptable acercarse a ella en un pasillo y hablar allí, donde todos pudiesen verlos.

La frustración de sus planes fallidos, el estrés por el estudio y la falta de su compañía, estaban haciendo en Draco una mezcla de tristeza y malhumor desconocida para él. No sabía lidiar con tantos sentimientos juntos. Después de todo, él era Draco Malfoy. Sangre pura, jugador de quidditch, prefecto, el hijo perfecto de una familia perfecta. Pero ahora todo eso se estaba desmoronando y había dejado de importar porque, de repente y sin saber que sería tan difícil, era algo más: mortífago. Lo cual borraba de su lista el resto de sus cualidades. Y por si fuera poco, Luna ya no estaba allí para él, para hablarle, sonreírle y mirarlo con unos ojos que no lo juzgaban, por una vez.

Cuando marzo ya llegaba a su fin y la histeria de Draco crecía con una velocidad alarmante, pasó algo que cambiaría el destino de ambos rubios. Quizá no para siempre. Quizá solo por pocos meses de ensueño. Pero suficientes para recordarlos toda una vida.

Draco caminaba solo, en dirección al séptimo piso para terminar de arreglar aquel viejo armario que le estaba trayendo más problemas que soluciones. Cuando iba por un atajo que llevaba directamente del tercer al quinto piso, escuchó unos gritos. Los ignoró al principio, distraído como iba. Hasta que una palabra lo hizo detenerse.

―¿Qué pasa, Lunática? ¿Quieres tu collarcito de corchos?

―¡Con razón está tan mal de la cabeza! ―exclamó otra voz―. ¡Se pasa tomando cervezas de mantequilla! ¡De ahí vienen todos los corchos!

―Debieron de quemárseles todas las neuronas―añadió la voz de una muchacha―. Al igual que su pelo, al parecer. ¿Por qué está tan chamuscado, Lunática?

―Por favor, ¿me lo devuelves? Así cada uno puede seguir con lo suyo.

Draco distinguió la dulce y suave voz de Luna. Se había ido acercando a ellos a lo largo del pasillo, casi forma inconsciente. Cuando dobló en la esquina, los vio. Estaba rodeada de tres chicos y dos chicas. Todos mayores, mucho más altos que ella. Pero no más altos que él.

―¡Hey! ―los llamó, procurando que sonase demasiado alto. No se trataba de que otros alumnos escuchasen la pelea y hubiese más testigos.

―¡Pero si es el pequeño Malfoy! ―sonrió uno de los muchachos. Draco lo reconoció como un Ravenclaw de séptimo―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Que la dejen en paz―exigió él tras una dudosa pausa, y sacó su varita.

―Tú papi ya está en Azkaban―le recordó una de las chicas―. ¿Quieres acaso seguir sus pasos?

―Solo váyanse―pidió Draco con cansancio.

―Y que me devuelvan el collar―le recordó Luna.

―Sí, eso también. Dáselo.

―No―dijo el Ravenclaw que lo tenía en una mano. Sonrió, tiró del collar con su mano libre y la cuerda de este se rompió. Los corchos salieron volando en todas direcciones. Uno de ellos pegó en un jarrón, que cayó al suelo y se partió por la mitad, haciendo un gran estruendo.

―¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡¿Peeves?!

La voz del celador llegó a sus oídos desde la vuelta del pasillo. Los alumnos de séptimo salieron corriendo en la dirección opuesta de la voz. Draco ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó a Luna por la mano y los siguió.

―¡Mi collar…!

―Después―dijo él, metiéndola tras un tapiz que daba a unas escaleras ocultas.

Se quedaron allí, con las respiraciones un poco agitadas y una distancia demasiado corta. Escucharon al celador jurar en contra del poltergeist para luego alejarse, amenazando al acusado sobre que hablaría con Dumbledore en ese mismo instante.

Draco y Luna salieron de su escondite. Hubo un breve momento de incomodidad, luego se miraron a los ojos y la tentación no tardó en llegar. Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>No era como si Luna ahora tuviese un trato especial. En realidad, Draco creía que no hacía más que lo mínimo que se merecía por ella, pero la chica estaba totalmente encantada con eso.<p>

Cada tarde se veían en el invernadero número seis. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, ninguno se saludaba, pero sonreían por lo bajo. Era como un juego, su pequeño secreto. Luna ya no hablaba sola, sino que Draco intercambiaba opiniones e incluso le hacía preguntas sobre ella. De a poco comenzó a abrirse y terminó contando secretos e inseguridades que jamás le había contado a nadie; salvo uno.

Fueron dos meses de una amistad sumamente extraña, pero hermosa. Draco ya no fingía indiferencia ni ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y Luna parecía cada día un poco más risueña, si aquello era posible.

Pero una tarde de junio, todo cambió. Draco se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, haciendo lo que solía hacer en su tiempo libre que no pasaba con Luna: arreglar el armario. Y ese día, funcionó. Soltó una exclamación de felicidad y orgullo, antes de sentir una presencia ajena, que se apresuró a expulsar de allí. Se quedó unos minutos frente al armario y en silencio, con una sonrisa en la cara y aguardando a que su invasor de fuera del pasillo.

Entonces, una sensación de pánico lo invadió. Recordó que se encontraría con Luna diez minutos después y la angustia llenó su pecho. Dudó si ir o no. Y tomó una decisión porque sabía -estaba seguro- que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Salió corriendo de la sala y se dirigió a los invernaderos, sin disminuir el paso. La gente lo veía pasar con asombro, pero él no se detuvo por más que un par lo llamaron. Entró en el número seis y allí estaba, tan despeinada como siempre, con sus pendientes de rábano y su varita tras la oreja. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que reconocería su atuendo en un millón.

―Creí que ya no vendrías―dijo con su voz tan inocente e infantil. Entonces reparó en lo agitado que se encontraba él―. ¿Estás…?

Lo que fuese a decir Luna, jamás lo dijo. Porque en ese preciso momento, Draco cruzó con dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba, y unió sus labios.

_Por fin_. Había esperado por ese beso más tiempo del que se habría podido imaginar meses atrás. El primer contacto despertó su pulso, y sintió su corazón latir a gran velocidad, no precisamente por haber corrido. El calor de los labios de Luna parecían el lugar ideal para quedarse a vivir. Se maldijo por no haber hecho eso antes, mucho antes.

Se separaron y Draco abrió los ojos. Vio que Luna ya los tenía abiertos, enormes, alegres y de par en par.

―Te he traído un regalo―dijo Draco, antes de que ella pudiese emitir comentario.

―¿Algo _más_? ―inquirió sorprendida. Él sonrió.

De su bolsillo, sacó un collar de corchos.

―Volví esa noche a la escena del crimen―le guiñó un ojo ante la mirada incrédula de Luna―. No los encontré todos, por más _accio_ que hice. Quizá Filch se llevó algunos, no lo sé. Pero hay otros nuevos, que conseguí para ti.

―Es… es precioso―aseguró Luna, encantada. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y levantó su larga melena. Aguardó.

Draco tardó unos segundos en comprender qué debía hacer. Le pasó el collar por el cuello y le hizo un nudo en la nuca, tan delicado como ella. Luego, depositó un beso justo allí.

―¿Significa esto que somos novios? ―preguntó Luna, volteándose nuevamente―. ¿Que ya no debemos ocultarnos?

Él dudó. Podría decirle que sí, porque en unas horas ya no importaría. Pero sabía que eso terminaría rompiéndole el corazón, y no se le ocurría crimen más grande que hacer llorar esos hermosos ojos.

―No―susurró, apartándole el pelo de la cara y acariciando su mejilla―. Creo que significa todo lo contrario. Es un adiós.

―No entiendo―admitió ella―. ¿Te vas?

Draco asintió.

―Mira, Luna… Ha sido todo increíble, casi un sueño, el estar aquí contigo. Pero todo sueño se termina. Y mi realidad es terriblemente distinta.

―Lo sé―Luna sonrió cuando Draco la miró interrogante―. Yo me quedo con el collar, que ahora siempre me recordará a ti. Tú, quédate con esto.

Y una vez más, volvió a unir sus labios. Pero se separó demasiado pronto. Draco la miró unos instantes a los ojos y recordó su deber, ese deber del que dependía su vida y la de su familia.

―Debo irme.

―Bien.

Luna se separó, dejándole el paso libre para marcharse. Él se acercó a la puerta con pesar, la abrió y la observó desde el umbral.

―¿Luna? ―la llamó, casi en un susurro. Como si quisiera contarle un secreto a la distancia.

―¿Si?

_Gracias por no juzgarme. Gracias por quedarte cuando te pedí que te fueras. Gracias por perdonarme por ser quien soy._

―Cuídate.

―Y tú. Elige bien tu camino.

Él asintió y se marchó, dejándola sola en su escondite del invernadero número seis.

* * *

><p>A Draco le gustaría poder decir que esa fue la última vez que vio a Luna. Pero no fue así.<p>

Pocos meses después, cuando la guerra estaba en su mayor apogeo, ocurrió un acontecimiento que heló su sangre. Su mansión se había convertido en una especie de cuartel general para los mortífagos y todos los prisioneros iban dirigidos allí.

Así fue que, una horrible mañana, Draco se enteró que la noche anterior había conseguido una nueva rehén.

―Nada más y nada menos que la chiquilla de ese loco editor del Quisquilloso―le contó su tía Bellatrix emocionada.

Y Draco sintió cómo el mundo se venía abajo.

Cada noche después de esa, bajó al sótano a ver cómo se encontraba Luna, pero ella no contestaba jamás. No parecía dispuesta a volver a confiar en él.

El día en que Potter, Weasley y Granger llegaron como prisioneros a su mansión, supo qué significaba: que el Señor Tenebroso iría. Y eso también significaba muerte segura. En el mismo lugar en que se encontraba Luna.

Draco fingió no reconocerlos, dijo no estar seguro de si eran ellos. Claro que lo estaba. Reconocería a la sangre sucia de Granger y al traidor a la sangre de Weasley en cualquier parte. Incluso a Potter, que al parecer se había lanzado un absurdo hechizo en la cara para no ser detectado. Su plan no funcionó, puesto que su padre no conocía sus sentimientos hacia una de las prisioneras y no parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Tras observar horrorizado como su tía torturaba a Granger, su padre le ordenó bajar a buscar a un duende que también estaba de prisionero. Obedeció, pálido, aún con la imagen de la chica torturada en su mente. Bajo las escaleras y les dio la orden de apartarse y no hacer nada. Estaba oscuro abajo y apenas distinguió la figura del duende. Por algún motivo, entre todas las respiraciones, distinguió la de Luna, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Subió de nuevo y aguardó durante el interrogatorio.

Y tras unos minutos, todo se tornó en confusión. Potter y Weasley aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarlos. Draco se defendió junto con su familia y, en medio de la pelea, le fue arrebatada su varita. Entonces vio a Dobby, su antiguo elfo doméstico, que aparecía en la sala. Todo se congeló durante un momento, en el que Draco comenzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto el elfo desapareció con los antiguos prisioneros, salió corriendo de allí.

Bajó las escaleras como si la vida le fuera en ello. El sótano estaba oscuro y en completo silencio.

―¿Luna?

No recibió respuesta. Pero eso era justo lo que quería. Sonrió aliviado. Ahora ella estaba a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

El final no termina de cerrarme. En fin, creo que jamás estaré completamente conforme con nada que escriba, así que se puede decir que estoy relativamente conforme.

Para Vicky, que tuvo la idea de que escribiese algo de esta pareja ;) ¡te quiero!

Espero que les guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, críticas o insultos -estos últimos solo con moderación y elegancia-.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.

PD: En serio, ¿alguien lee esta pareja?


End file.
